The Grumpfish Special!
The Grumpfish Special! is the 6th episode of Bubble Guppies and the sixth episode of Season 1. *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Mr. Grumpfish *Customers *Crabs *Rotton Tomato Deema and Oona decide to open a pizza parlor, but when Mr. Grumpfish, a fish who doesn't like anything comes into their restaurant, can Deema and Oona cheer him up?Yy *Pop song: The Restaurant *Dance song: Pizza Pie *Short song: Grumpy Fish! *Lunch joke: Three Chicken Surprise Molly introduces herself to the audience while sitting at a dinner table. She is about to say, "it's time for Bubble Guppies" but Gil comes over to keep asking her if she wants anything to eat or what she'd like. Molly keeps telling him no before the pans lid is lifted to reveal the little fish! They then say, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" The episode begins as Deema and Oona are on their way to school when they hear people nearby and see few pancakes being tossed into the air. They watch the crabs cook, discuss, and serve the dish when a very grumpy customer suddenly comes in. Deema comments how unhappy he looks and the crabs explain that the unhappy, grumpy customer is Mr. Grumpfish. He's rude and never has liked anything they have served. Oona and Deema continue on to school and then they arrive they begin to explain their visit to the restaurant when Deema decides she wants to open one too! And so, Mr. Grouper begins to describe the many types of foods you can find at restaurants, then Molly sing the "restaurant song". Deema runs a fast-fruit restaurant with Nonny when Molly comes in to ask for a Banana Dish. Goby wants a Strawberry one. Nonny then asks the viewers for help trying to figure out the right buttons to press to make sure the requested treats turn out right. Molly is laughing about the joke when something suddenly runs on by! She sees Gil chasing the wild, loose fruit he is struggling to catch. Eventually he tires out and comments, "Fast Food". In class Oona and Deema pretend to make a pizza using clay, while Mr. Grouper is their customer. The pizza resembles Bubble Puppy, inspiring them to make this their restaurant's special and talent. Mr. Grouper then begins to tell the guppies what else restaurants can/will do. And then Deema decides to sing. The guppies go outside to play. Gil pretends to be Super Waiter! With his sidekick, Nonny, as Bus-boy! Running a restaurant, Deema comes in and wants an order of mixed vegetables consisting of peas, carrots, and corn. Gil mentions having to go into the "Garden of Doom" to get these ingredients. Nonny adds that they can get everything into the kitchen and Molly, the chef, can make it for them. They then fly off and upon arrival Gil notices a fowl smell. It's rotten tomato! Using his pickle ray he traps Super Waiter in a pickle but Nonny quickly makes it back to Molly in hopes of getting her to make the meal still. He then goes to tell Deema that the order will be done soon but when he goes back to the kitchen he sees the chef trapped in a pickle! Rotten Tomato is there! He also mixed up the ingredients so they can't finish the dish now. Molly manages to tell Nonny that Carrots are orange, corn is yellow, and peas are green. Nonny manages to fix it and then prepares to deliver it but Rotten Tomato tries to turn him into a pickle but Nonny blocks the ray and frees Molly. Rotten Tomato goes in for the attach but Nonny catches him in a ketchup bottle! He delivers the meal and the story ends... Molly sees Gil dressed as waiter and asks him why he's dressed up. He sits there humming as she asks what he's doing and Gil says he's a "Waiter", so he's "waiting". The guppies open a restaurant titled "Picture Pizza Parlor". Which basically is making pizza's but with pictures shaped onto them with the ingredients. The crabs from earlier come by and ask for a boat pizza which Deema makes and Mr. Grouper puts into the oven to cook. It's then Mr. Grumpfish shows up! Everyone begins to worry as he can't decide what to order. Gil suggests the special and everyone heads back to the kitchen to try to think of what to make for him. Deema suddenly gets an idea and Molly brings out a pizza resembling Mr. Grumpfish himself! This makes him begin to smile and laugh and he's so happy, he even sings thanks to the pizza. He's not grumpy anymore! The guppies sing also as the episode comes to an end... Molly sees Gil with a box he drops trying to grab a loose pickle. As he chases it however all of them escape and he's forced to chase after the food as Molly laughs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character Category:Episodes who have Deema as a Main Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Going Down Down Down Category:Episodes that Nonny didn't make a Lunch Joke